gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Sindacco bűnügyi család
A Sindacco Family egy olasz-amerikai maffia bűnszervezet Las Venturasban és Liberty Cityben, akik megjelennek a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasban és másodlagos ellenfélként a Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Storiesban. Leírás A GTA San Andreas Eseményei 1992-ben (a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas idején), miután Sonny Forelli meghalt 1986-ban, a Sindacco, Forelli és a Leone családnak érdekeltsége volt a Caligula's Palace-ban. A Sindacco Family üzletelni akart a Leone családdal és egyesíteni akarta a két szervezetet, de ezt Don Salvatore Leone bonyolultnak tartotta és odaadott a Sindacco családnak 5 millió dollárt. Mindkét szervezet vitatkozott afölött, hogy kinek kellene irányítania a kaszinót és ezért megbízták Ken Rosenberget (a Forelli Family egykori tagját, aki később átállt a Vercetti Maffiához) a kaszinó irányításával, aki semleges partnerként csinálta ezt. Ken a három család közepén volt, közben nagyon idegeskedik, hogy a három család markában van. A Sindacco család képviseletében, Johnny Sindacco elutazott Las Venturasba, hogy ott képviselje a családot, míg az apja Liberty Cityben területeket szerzett. Később meghalt egy szívrohamban, amikor másodszor találkozott Carl Johnsonal, a főszereplővel. Ez azért volt, mert korábban a Triads elfogta és egy kocsi szélvédőjére kötözte őt, hogy információt szerezzen tőlük, majd ezután a kórházba vitték, később komába testi és lelki trauma érte őt ebben az időszakban. A GTA Liberty City Stories Eseményei 1998-ban Paulie Sindacco úgy döntött, hogy tovább terjeszkedik Liberty Cityben, miközben, a banda elfoglalja Chinatown-ot, ami a Leone család területe és Piroslámpás Negyedet, ahol elkezdenek drogokat árulni. A GTA Liberty City Stories során, Salvatore Leone utasítja Toni Cipriani-t, hogy segítsen JD O'Toole-nak, aki működtetti a Paulie's Revue Bart, aki belső emberként tájékoztatja Tonit a Sindacco family terveiről és el akarják foglalni a Klubot (amelyet később Salvatore Leone átnevez Sex Club 7 névre) valamint a Piros lámpás Negyedet. Az 1998-as első bandaháborúban levő Leone Familytól elszenvedett vereségük után, a Sindaccoknak csak Torrington volt a területe Staunton Szigetén, ezért elkezdett beköltözni Staunton szigetre, a Forelli Family területeire, hogy megpróbálják elfoglalni azokat. Ez a második bandaháborúhoz vezetett, ami a Sindacco Family és a Forelli Family között zajlott. Paulie Sindacco és Franco Forelli megpróbál egy szövetséget létrehozni a két család között, de a fegyverszünet nem jön létre, mert Toni Cipriani átvette Paulie kocsijának az irányítását, amellyel több tucat Forellit ütőt el, ezzel a fegyverszünet nem jön létre és a háború tovább zajlik, amíg Paulie Sindaccot meg nem ölik Shoreside Valen, valamint Franco Forelli is meghalt, amikor felrobbant a Fort Staunton, ezeket mind a Leone család embere, Toni Cipriani okozta. A Család sorsa Miután a Don elhunyt és nincsenek területei Liberty Cityben, a Sindacco Family valószínűleg megszűnt, de lehet hogy a területüket megtartották Las Venturasban. Őket soha nem látni látni vagy hallani a GTA III-ban. Öltözet A GTA Liberty City Storiesban , a Sindacco tagok fekete ingeket, fekete alsónadrágot és barna dzsekiket hordanak illetve valamelyikük napszemüveget és pisztolyt hordanak. A GTA San Andreasban, a gengszterek barna bőrdzsekit, szürke alsónadrágot, ingeket hordanak. Küldetések, amelyekben szerepelnek GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *Fender Ketchup *You' ve Had Your Chips *Intensive Care *The Meat Business *Breaking The Bank At Caligula's GTA Liberty City Stories *Dealing Revenge *Snuff *A Volatile Situation *Blow up 'Dolls' *Taken for a Ride *Salvatore's Salvation *The Guns of Leone *The Made Man *Search and Rescue *Taking the Peace *Sayonara Sindaccos *Night of the Livid Dreads *Love On The Rocks *Dead Reckoning (kiirtották) Apróságok *A Sindacco szó olaszul polgármestert jelent. *A kedvenc rádióállomásuk a Double Clef FM. Galéria SindaccoArgentoSindaccos-1-.jpg 1218304562 sindacco-1-.jpg 150px-Sindaccolcs-1-.jpg PaulieSindacco-GTALCS2-1-.jpg|A Don, Paulie Sindacco Bandák Sindaccos-GTALCS-members.jpg 300px-SindaccoArgento-GTALCS-front-1-.jpg|A bandajármű, Sindacco Argento JohnnySindacco-GTASA-1-.jpg|Paulie fia, Johnny Sindacco aki a főnökhelyettes Forrás http://gta.wikia.com/Sindacco_Family } |title = Bandák a Grand Theft Auto játékokban |name=Template:Gangs |talk=Template talk:Gangs |group1 = GTA 1, London Kiegészítő Csomagok (1969 & 1961) bandák |list1 = Babylon Brotherhood of Jah Army of Love Catwright Gang Sonetti's Gang The Angels Uncle Fu's Gang Vercotti Gang The Mob |group2 = GTA 2 bandák |list2 = Hare Krishna Loonies Mad Island Gang Rednecks Russian Mafia Scientists Yakuza Yutes Zaibatsu |group3 = GTA III GTA Advance és GTA Liberty City Stories bandák |list3 = Colombian Cartel Diablos Forelli Family Leone Family Liberty City Triads Sindacco Family Southside Hoods Uptown Yardies Yakuza Szicíliai Maffia Liberty City Bikers Bosszúálló Angyalok |group4 = GTA Vice City és GTA Vice City Stories bandák |list4 = Cholos Cortez Crew Costa Rican Gang Counterfeit Syndicate Cubans Diaz's Gang European Gang Fort Baxter Military Gonzalez Szindikátus Haitians Leaf Link Golfers Mendez Cartel Mexican Arms Dealers Patrol Invest Group Sharks Shoppers Vance Crime Family Vercetti Maffia Vice City Bikers Vice City Triads White Stallionz Trailer Park Maffia |group5 = GTA San Andreas bandák |list5 = Ballas Da Nang Boys Grove Street Families Loco Syndicate Los Santos Vagos Orosz Mafia San Fierro Rifa San Fierro Triads Varrios Los Aztecas |group6 = GTA IV (TLAD és TBoGT) és GTA Chinatown Wars bandák |list6 = Afroamerikai bandák Albániai Maffia Angels of Death Bulgarin Family East Holland Drug Gang Faustin Family Rascalov Family Irish-American Killers Jewish Mob The Lost Brotherhood Korean Mafia North Holland Hustlers Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers Petrovic Family Spanish Lords Triads (Jaoming Family, Lee Family and Ming Family) Uptown Riders Hillside Posse Darren Covey's Gang |group7 = The Commission (Cosa Nostra) |list7 = Ancelotti Family Gambetti Family Lupisella Family Messina Family Pavano Family Pegorino Family |group8 = Bandavezetők, Donok és Főnökök |list8 = Robert Seragliano Uncle Fu Brother Marcus Harold Cartwright Albert Crisp Archie Crisp Johnny Zoo Trey Welsh Elmo Billy Bob Bean Dr. LaBrat Red Valdez Jerkov Sunbeam Uno Carb Catalina Salvatore Leone Asuka Kasen Kenji Kasen Kazuki Kasen Paulie Sindacco El Burro King Courtney D-Ice Uncle Leone Franco Forelli Sonny Forelli Lance Vance Gonzalez Ricardo Diaz Umberto Robina Auntie Poulet Mitch Baker Marty Jay Williams Armando Mendez Diego Mendez Sean Johnson Cesar Vialpando Wu Zi Mu T-Bone Mendez Kane Ran Fa Li Johnny Sindacco Gerald McReary Patrick McReary Real Badman Playboy X Dwayne Forge Elizabeta Torres Mikhail Faustin Dimitri Rascalov Billy Grey Johnny Klebitz Lester Arnold Triad Boss Kenny Petrovic Jon Gravelli Giovanni Ancelotti Maria Valvona Mark Lupisella Vincent Lupisella Harvey Noto Hsin Jaoming Wu Lee Zhou Ming Darren Covey |group9 = Egyéb |list9= Tisztelet Bandaháború Maffia Cselekmény Bandaautók Kategória: Bandák Kategória: Gengszterek Kategória: Banda típusok Kategória: GTA 1 bandák Kategória: GTA London bandák Kategória: GTA 2 bandák Kategória: GTA III bandák Kategória: GTA Advance bandák Kategória: GTA Vice City bandák Kategória: GTA Vice City Stories bandák Kategória:GTA Liberty City Stories bandák Kategória: GTA IV bandák Kategória: GTA IV bandák }} Kategória:Bandák Kategória:GTA San Andreas bandák Kategória:GTA Liberty City Stories bandák Kategória:Megszűnt bandák Kategória:Maffia Kategória:Ellenségek Kategória:Főellenségek Kategória:Cosa Nostra